


Comfort

by Nitzer



Series: kenny [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some mentions of blood, bebe and kenny belong together but can't stay together, death mention, mentions of kenny's sad backstory, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitzer/pseuds/Nitzer
Summary: Kenny wakes up to Bebe at his front door, looking more scared than he'd ever seen her. And of course he needs to do something about that. Mostly Bebe/Kenny friendship, mentions of ClyBe.





	

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my door rattling from uncertain knocking. I stumbled out of bed, expecting Butters scared and needing comfort. Then I heard a hesitant, shaky female voice. “Kenny?” I’d never heard that voice scared before. Never.

                I opened the door to familiar frizzy blond hair. Her eyes were red and watery like she had been crying or she was about to and she was only wearing a sheer, short nightie. “Bebe?”

                She sighed in relief and flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. “Oh my god, Kenny.” She sighed in my ear.

                I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist. “Bebe, are you okay?”

                She pulled away to look at me for a second and it seemed like she was going to kiss me but she looked down instead. “I was just scared.”

                I could feel tears dripping onto me but she didn’t seem as tense as before. “Why? Did somethin’ happen?”

                “I had a dream that you died.”

                I tensed at the words. She _knew_. Out of all of the people in the whole fucking town, Bebe Stevens knew first. Not my boyfriend, not my best friends, not even my beloved little sister. Bebe Stevens was the one who cried over my death first. I smiled uneasily. “Well, ’m fine.”

                She squished me harder. “I know but I was so worried that it was real.” Her fingers tried to grab onto something on my back but all that was there was skin. “You were bleeding everywhere and I was trying to stop it but you were already dead and all I could do was scream.”

                I led her inside, she was still clinging to me almost pathetically. I flopped down on the dirty mattress on the floor and she followed. “Was it really that real?” I asked, rubbing her back with the arm that was still around her.

                She nodded into my shoulder. “Well, maybe not. I think the town was wrong, everything was in the wrong place. And no one reacted to you dying. That made it worse though. It was so scary watching you die and watching everyone else look at me screaming like I was crazy.” She sighed. “It was awful.”

                “’M fine, I promise.” I told her, as reassuring as I could be.

                “I had to make sure though.”

                I laughed lightly, not entirely convincingly. But Bebe didn’t say anything else either, she just stayed curled into my side, breathing evenly. It was weirdly comforting. The last time we’d been like this we were both fourteen. I wanted to tell Bebe that I missed this but it would probably mean something different to her than it did to me.

                I was almost asleep when I felt Bebe shift around and I thought she was going home. I propped myself up on one elbow to send her off but she was still there, her face now right in front of mine. “Bebe?” I whispered.

                She smiled a bit sheepishly and didn’t answer. Instead she kissed me. And it was fucking fantastic like it had always been. Bebe and I fit together physically better than anyone else. It wasn’t just physical though, it was so affectionate. It was needy and pleading and comforting and almost desperate like Bebe needed to be reassured that I was really here right now and she needed to beg me to not leave. She finally pulled back and I chased her lips a little, I had missed that so much. I missed _her_ so much.

                “What ‘bout Clyde?” I asked, uncertainly.

                Bebe sighed. “Clyde was there, in my dream. He watched me hold you and try and stop the bleeding but he didn’t do anything. He didn’t even seem to notice you were there even when I started screaming.”

                “But that was just a dream.” I argued. I had promised Bebe that I would make sure she didn’t cheat on Clyde, no matter how fucked up she was and I just let her kiss me.

                “You don’t care what I dress like or what I act like or that I like girls.” She responded quietly. We both let the thought hang in the air. “Can I stay the night?” She asked after a while.

                “Yeah, yeah.” I said, always the gentleman, of course. I pulled the covers around us tightly even though they were threadbare and stained and provided no extra warmth. The way she curled into me felt like it was purely for comfort. Like she didn’t know if she was okay with what just happened. It didn’t bother me, though, Bebe has always been good at comforting me.

                When I woke up Bebe was gone. I wasn’t upset or anything. It made sense. She did something she regretted and now she was avoiding it. I don’t think I’d even know what to do if she’d stayed. I did miss her heat a bit. It was getting cold again.

                That’s totally why my shoulders were shaking a bit. And why my eyes looked a bit wet. I was a cult abomination anyway, the cold just did weird stuff to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a thing for the Kenny/Bebe relationship I built in my head, love those crazy kids.


End file.
